


【柱斑】彩虹桥

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 名字来源于漫威的彩虹桥，意为“摇晃的天国道路”。感谢《伪人算法》和《狄拉克海上的涟漪》希望我CP天长地久。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 10





	【柱斑】彩虹桥

（一）

木叶999年，南贺大学男生宿舍2号楼607室。

眼看着越来越接近上课时间，忍无可忍的千手扉间终于敲了敲最里侧自家大哥的床，从铁栏杆的缝隙里伸出手揪住被子用力一掀——没掀动。

显然在长期的叫醒与赖床斗争中总结出了经验，扉间踩住最底层的栏杆——他感谢自己的身高不用太折腾——弯下腰凑近枕头边，改用小得几乎听不见的音量——别误会，他只是不想提起某个名字——出声提醒：“宇智波斑来看你了。”

“啊？斑来了？在哪？在哪？”那团刚刚不动如山的被子包瞬间换好短袖短裤，用违反重力学的轻巧姿态跳下来，像有雷达感应一样绕过了弟弟的白毛脑袋，“扉间你骗我。”

“在你梦里看你。”懒得吐槽的扉间对自家大哥百试百灵的上当翻了个白眼，“我上课去了。物理化学老师每节课必点名，好自为之吧。”

“唉……”柱间叹了口气，终于回过了神，“每个字都能听懂连在一起就听不懂的物理化学吗？交叉学科没有一样能让人省心的……”

“知道不省心还睡得跟死猪一样……”扉间后面的声音模模糊糊听不清楚，不过想来也是抱怨，抱怨柱间也多么让他不省心。

柱间有些心虚地刷牙，他记不清昨晚失眠到几点，像是刚打个盹天就亮了。睡眠质量不算差，手脚没抽筋，稍微洗把脸夹着几本书就朝教室跑去。

宇智波斑坐在第三排边上向他点了个头，旁边座位简单的放了本书。柱间从善如流地坐下，看着眼前中年发福的物化老师踩着铃声进来点名。

“原来老师长这个样子吗？”柱间小声跟斑嘟哝。

“其实还是有点不一样的。”斑在旁边跟他咬耳朵，悄悄话说得毫无自觉，“他上次讲的是清洁剂，这次不知道又要卖什么……”

物化老师从咯吱窝下面掏了掏，取出一罐喷雾，柱间敏锐地用余光瞥到斑似乎皱了下眉头，等他仔细去看，斑推过来一本活页本，示意他做笔记。

“不需外界输入能源、能量或在仅有一个热源的条件下便能够不断运动并且对外做功的机械……”

格子间确实是自己的字迹，工整端庄，点画圆融，处处透着书写态度的正式。柱间霎时不已头大：“斑，我写这些的时候真的动脑子了吗？怎么看不懂……”

“很正常，等考前突击的时候就懂了。”斑露出一副果然如此的态度，还是耐心解释，“这句话的意思是永动机不存在。”

“那么，什么样的人会想造永动机呢？”柱间挠了挠头。

斑正要回答，冷不防被老师点了名：“宇智波斑同学，请你解释一下为什么热力学第二定律的克劳修斯表述和开尔文-普朗克表述是等效的……”

“哇，斑刚才真的好厉害。”柱间由衷赞叹，低下头扒拉两口午饭，斑说要安慰他这个物化菜鸟的心情所以暂时他请客，“我觉得好挫败。”

物理化学课之后是植物学的实验，他幸运得和斑分到了一组，同样是往培养皿上点拟南芥种子的基础操作，他远不如斑点得整齐，还需要花不少功夫把黏连的几颗种子用牙签拨开。

“你做不好很正常。”斑把碗里的鱼块拨给他，“多吃鱼补补脑子。”

补脑子的效果到了晚上还是不明显，柱间撑着打架的眼皮赶当天的实验报告，在字迹直逼龙飞凤舞前终于收工。

躺在床上他却来了精神，横竖睡不着，叫了声扉间，“我今天怎么没看到你？”

“我是数学系，大哥。”至于这声大哥到底是指的有血缘关系还是对重色轻弟的无可奈何，显然比较偏向后者，“我整天都在图书馆做模型。”

“哦，”柱间有些悻悻，随口问，“是什么的模型？”

“资源环境系统分析的线性规划模型。”扉间想了想又解释，“我要找到那个人口数量的饱和值。”

“这样啊……”柱间把两手支在脑袋下面，“那我和斑……”

“嗯，你们两个眉来眼去偷偷搞gay很久了，有什么问题？”

“哎？”柱间不乐意了，“我们怎么能是偷偷搞gay，我们是光明正大地搞gay！”

“行吧，”扉间重重地敲了Enter键，等着模型的曲线生成，“不分场合光明正大地搞gay！”

原来还要分场合啊？柱间下定决心：“我是不是还没跟他表白过？明天要怎么说才好呢……”

“你现在去翻几本诗集还来得及，”扉间看了眼电脑右下角的时间，“离熄灯还有一个小时，早表白早拉倒。”

“你说得我好像会被拒绝似的。”

“拒不拒绝对你们现在关系有影响吗？”扉间把生成的pdf文件有条不紊地备份，“你会不跟他黏糊在一起吗？”

“说的也是！”柱间又从床上爬下来，瞅了一眼插在下面桌子架上朱生豪的《醒来觉得甚是爱你》，边蹬鞋子边往外跑，“我还是买点信纸先打个草稿！”

“其实你说不说对你们现在的关系也没有影响……”扉间小声嘀咕了半句，也就随他去了。依他对柱间的了解，这家伙八成是想搞顿宵夜。

有些事说和不说区别可大了，如果大学毕业前他和斑还没有确定关系，家里应该会逼着他相亲了，柱间隐隐有种预感，虽然他想和斑结婚可能很难，但是他不想和其他人结婚还是相对容易的！

（二）

秋天是收获的季节，只是作为在校大学生，收获的大概是期中考试成绩。

大多数人对此不太在意，宇智波斑神奇的成了大多数人，这次千手柱间意外的成了小部分人。

“……”柱间盯着老师在PPT上公布的表格，有些难以置信。他的成绩是垫底的，勉强及格。

整节课在他视线中只有那块绿色上下滑动的黑板，连照着抄了什么不知所云的公式和定理，也全然没有印象。毕竟，如果全力以赴成绩还不如意，像柱间这种心底有点骄傲的人，不可能不受打击。

斑奇怪地看着柱间在课间约他出来，不是一贯消沉到蹲在地上画圈黑线挂了满头，甚至面容沉静如水神色不动，但只要能感受到就可以体会他心情很沮丧。

真正的沮丧是装不出来的。

“柱间，你有什么话想跟我说吗？没有的话我先回去了。”斑等了一会儿，打破了尴尬的沉默。

“我当初是怎么想到选生物这个专业的？脑子进水了？”

斑低声说，“……是我想选，你照着抄而已。”

柱间顿时慌了神，“对不起，我不是说你，我是……”

“很多课程内容确实太过抽象，与现实可以说毫无联系。”斑很理解，“大量分子体系的理论都是建立在一套又一套的想象中，对于你喜欢刨根问题的性格，不适应很正常。”

“哎，这么说斑理解我啦？”

“嗯，在考前突击背书，塞满条条框框搞不懂的定义和原理，大家都是一样的。”

“可是……我真的想退学。”

斑耸耸肩，“退学回去继承家业？”

千手集团是有名的医疗器械公司，在大学住校期间，董事长千手佛间几乎不同两个儿子联系，柱间也很理解，父亲总要锻炼他们的独立能力。即使柱间并没有拿到什么学位，作为千手集团内定的继承人，受赏一顿皮开肉绽的板子后还会在他身上倾注资源。

“不敢，退学的后果就只有去流浪了吧。”

斑被气笑了，“……你的目的是脑子发热出去流浪？”

“我只是好奇为什么我以前没想过转专业，也没想过申请和斑住同一间宿舍。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“我昨天路过一楼的楼梯口，有个学弟在申请转专业，我现在已经是大三……”

“留级也是可以的。”

“这就很矛盾了，如果我原本成绩优异，现在怎么会拖后腿？如果我原本学习很吃力，成绩达不到要求，为什么转专业的念头挥之不去？”

“怎么了？”

“我不是一个为了没有希望的选项纠缠下去的人。”

“你继续说。”

“斑，我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你。”

柱间扬起头，“所以，这个世界……其实是梦境对吧。”

星星在白天也会闪耀，只是被太阳光遮蔽，肉眼看不见，所以总以为夜晚才出现。他昨晚在校园里迷了路，下意识抬头，结果还是靠着指示牌的方位才在熄灯前回到宿舍。

两颗星星之间看似方寸，然而它们注定遥不可及。所以凝视天空的时候，世界无可避免会变得很大。大熊星座的尾巴是北斗七星，将勺口的天枢和天璇相连，延伸出去五倍的位置，指的是正北方向——千百年用来导航的北极星。

北极星是坚定，执着和守护的象征，人们喜欢用它寓意永远。

“你怎么发现的？”

“本来没有发现，只是怀疑自己的成绩单是假的。没想到斑会承认了。”

“第35天，长久运行下发现新的隐藏bug而已。”

“这个世界太过和谐，相比之下，我显得不太和谐了。我从昨天就在想，到底有什么不对劲，扉间会催我给你表白，你不嫌弃我的成绩太差，你会答应跟我交往……”

“你觉得我不会答应？”

“不是。我确信斑喜欢我，只是这样差劲的我，配不上斑罢了。我并不觉得你会喜欢没有能力与你并肩的人，一定有什么意料之外的事情发生在我身上了。”

“你好像很了解我？”斑双手抱胸，看不出喜怒。

“‘要是我们两人一同在雨声里做梦，那境界是如何不同，或者一同在雨声里失眠，那也是何等有味。*’我很喜欢书里扉页的这句，抄了好几遍。”柱间强颜欢笑，平日里乐观的形象再也无力保持，他指了指胸口，“我了解的，只有斑是个温柔的人。”

他们彼此心知肚明——如果比起怀疑你，我大概会选择先怀疑自己，怀疑自己为什么不够了解你。

斑藏了很多关于世界真相的暗示，只要有心就会留意，但是这些暗示又需要仔细观察，它们与事件本身嵌合得严丝合缝，只有带着撬动真相的怀疑态度，才不会被表象麻痹。

“既然你已经知道了，”斑伸出手来，“作为我们正式交往的第一天，我带你看看我眼中的世界。”

*这句话是朱生豪和宋清如的一封信里的内容，后来用做了墓志铭。

（三）

柱间不知斑为何有了看清世界的能力，此刻他牵着斑的手，此前从来没让他牵过的手。

他有些预感到斑为什么不同意跟他住在一起，即使是作为朋友的身份。

“我之前分享了部分权限给你，但是最高权限只能通过身体接触临时分享。”

斑在607宿舍门前松开了他的手。

“大哥，你这是打算姓宇智波了？”扉间皱着眉对他抱怨。黑色高领毛衣和牛仔裤是他常穿的款式，他今天没去图书馆，留在宿舍继续跑模型。

斑说，扉间在哪里根本没关系。

来来往往的行人在柱间手被牵住的瞬间陷入沉默，就像按住了减速键，脸上的生动活泼变成僵硬机械，动作笨拙，小幅度或者基本不动的蠕动嘴唇，从宿舍跑向实验楼的脚步缓慢挪动，在食堂吃过饭的人呆立在平地前保持放在肚皮上的姿势不再来回抚摸，两个互相聊天的学生面对面站着，传递的饭卡从指缝滑落，然而没有人低下头去捡它，只是呆滞着向前走去。

校园里打着滚讨食物的圆润橘猫翻身到一半，直挺挺摔在草地上。维持半边身体蹭过草地的诡异动作，拖出一条很快消失的痕迹，急速隐入花坛边绿化带的角落。

大多数人头顶是一串绿色的字符，“运算器xxx”，在进门之前，不，在斑分享权限给他看之后，扉间的头顶是红色的“服务器2号”。

“水利系统的弱相关运算。”斑低声说了一句。

“你怎么知道我的课题？”扉间很不满，有种隐秘被戳破的恼怒，“我大哥告诉你了？”

“不用他告诉我。”斑抬了抬下巴示意电脑屏幕上的标题大字老远就能看到，“你继续算吧。”

扉间翻了个白眼坐回桌子前。

“咦？这是你三句不离口的斑吗？”隔壁宿舍的日向天忍路过，面带好奇地询问柱间。

“是吗？感谢你们平日对柱间的照顾。”斑点了个头示意。

天忍吹了声口哨，“哇，很上道嘛，好事将近喽。”

斑客气回以微笑。

柱间脸色苍白地拉扯他在校园游荡，他并不想和斑呆在宿舍里。

日向天忍不认识斑，日向天忍是同系不同班的同学，他们各种大课没少上，现在他说不认识斑……只能是一个原因，斑不想让他们认识自己，他觉得没有必要。

如果有一天，你发现周围的人都不是真实存在的，现实只是运算的程序，在你出现在周围的时候才会小范围开始活跃，人群中的互动与橱窗里的塑料模特没有什么区别，你还想回应他们吗？

如果此时身边只有一个人是真实的，你还有勇气拉住他的手看清真相吗？

（四）

人际关系的结点构建起来很简单，平均一个人身边只需要命名六台服务器——以最亲近人的身份存在并运行大量数据的复杂智能单位，再由他们与若干路人身份的运算器——只在激活触发时运行少量相关模式数据的简单智能单位——发展联系，连接出完整而高效的社交网络形态。

每个人能生活的范围其实很小，通常情况下只要激活几个街区，不管是人声鼎沸还是车水马龙，都与真实的世界别无二致，它们被称为限定月读。

无数个限定月读连接起来，就组成了无限月读的全部世界。

“如果是长途旅行呢？不会冲破既定边界吗？”柱间提出打破这种假设的可能。楚门的世界也是个类似的故事，楚门在无比巨大的摄影棚里生活了三十年，导演不惜一切代价让他恐水，所以他此前从来没想过离开那座岛。

“飞机或者轮船，在途中会有一成不变前进的过程，只需要把背景地图变动几个参数就好了。”斑耐心跟他解释，“有能力测量终点和起点距离的人，把距离参数加进变量就好了。”

当你察觉窗外景物静止的时候，不动的并不是这个世界，只是你脚下方寸的土地。

斑戳破了柱间的幻想，“没有什么长途，只要简单拼接几块区域就行。有谁会无聊到不停验证纽约和东京只是一墙之隔，意大利和罗马相距一座花园？月读的算法，最优先是保证人们的互动性，只要到达终点，起点的人群就不需要浪费内存运算，可以直接陷入沉寂。亲人的问候，聊天，甚至视频，都可以通过中央电脑进行模拟，比激活整个生活社区方便多了。”

柱间的眼神写满不可置信，“没有人发现哪里不对吗？”

“最开始还有一些，所以算法也在不断优化，系统会根据统一时间进行矫正，”斑神色中浮现一闪而过的冷笑，“只是后来在舒适区生活得越久，提出质疑的人就越少，日常行为越来越模式化，甚至预测几年后的发展都很少出错。”

柱间在斑的指引下来到他的住所，整面墙在错落变形间变成大大小小的屏幕，斑仔细给他讲解各项标签的含义，“我可以让你看看，人类的生活有多么无聊。”

红色光点是要监测的对象，整个世界唯一真实的人类；绿色光点是为他服务的服务器，计算限定月读里人口的数量和环境的配置。

柱间握住斑的右手全是冷汗，斑掏出手帕替他擦了擦，“一个小时，足够我们随机浏览十个月读世界的空间了。”

每个人都是自己限定月读世界的主角，世界将全部的资源向他倾注，只为他如愿以偿。

虚假的满足掩盖了真实的孤独。

限定月读第FC3388号，主角在高山之上举起等身的大剑，对天空呼喊：“从今天起，我就是真正的龙傲天！！！”

限定月读第FC3389号，主角接受万人朝拜，在殿堂放声狂笑：“也只有朕！能开创一个崭新的时代！”

限定月读第FC3390号，主角行走在巴黎时装周的T台，全场聚光灯都对准抛出飞吻的右手，“我果然是最美的，明年的流行色当然我说了算！”

限定月读第FC3391号，主角穿着雪白的婚纱，在草坪对着互殴的两帮人泪花闪闪：“你们不要再为我打架啦~~~我怎么会知道你们都爱的是我！”

限定月读第FC3392号，主角身边挤满环肥燕瘦如花似玉的美女，恭恭敬敬端着面前的木牌等他翻阅，等到的是无奈的叹息：“到底要选哪个呢？贵妃的势力是不是太大了……”

限定月读第FC3393号，主角开车崭新的法拉利，几个漂移甩掉身后穷追不舍的面包车，看着黑衣人从一地散落的苹果里爬起身，“想跟小爷我斗！007也得掂量自己的本事！你们再等八辈子吧！”

限定月读第FC3394号，主角手握婚书当着宾客的面撕碎，咬牙切齿一字一句：“三十年河东，三十年河西，莫欺少年穷！今天你对我爱答不理，明天我让你高攀不起！”

限定月读第FC3395号，主角驾驶滑翔伞从大厦顶层跳下，边跳边抛洒纸币，看着脚下围观群众弯腰捡钱，“抱歉，有钱真的能为所欲为！我做大盗只是兴趣使然！”

限定月读第FC3396号，主角放下尝了两口的法国鹅肝，对面前帅哥献的殷勤不甚满意，“我们只是朋友，即使你长得比吴彦祖和梁朝伟还要帅，也请不要再纠缠我了！”

限定月读第FC3397号，整个世界只有一盏亮着灯的屋子，斑不得已强制添加指令，命令路人身份的运算器伪装成社区工作人员，才有权限破门而入，主角瘫在沙发上懒洋洋抬头，“有外卖有网购还有花不完的钱，我干嘛想不开要出门？我才宅了十年。”

……

斑在实验记录上做下蓝色标注，“FC组出现趋同适应。”

限定月读第FC3398号，服务器1号报错403，主角随手抄起身边堆积的一只啤酒瓶子丢过去：“哭哭哭，就知道哭！花我的钱住我的房子我让你滚就滚！”

斑敲出一行代码：“摧毁FC3398。”

柱间捉住他按下确认的手：“403是什么意思？”

斑神色不惊：“禁止访问。以儿子身份存在的服务器与世界的连接已经断开，这是长期摧残下导致的结果。根据月读衍生准则第56条，3398号的身心濒临病态边缘无法挽救，这个世界也没有继续存在的必要。”

“即使他耗费的资源很少，我也不想养一只践踏亲情的废物。”斑闭了闭眼，“柱间，我知道在你看来不可置信，但这就是事实，不是我为他们套上枷锁，是他们自己选择了世界的走向，千篇一律的生活方式。”

他吹了吹按键上不存在的灰尘，“我只是……负责清理一些垃圾而已。”

（五）

月读三大基础定律：

第一定律：月读系统是为了满足人类各项需求而存在的系统，不能做出伤害人类安危的事情。

第二定律：月读系统必须服从人类的命令，与第一定律冲突时例外。

第三定律：在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下，月读系统尽可能保证运行的高效和资源的节约。

“月读系统从哪一年开始上线的？”

“木叶65年。”斑了然微笑，“我知道你想问什么，人类怎么产生后代？我也可以告诉你，人口总数控制在600万不多不少，提取生殖细胞体外合成受精卵，在人造子宫培育胚胎的全部流程，中央电脑都已经掌握。”

“老人们都去哪里了？”

“不愧是柱间，竟然想到了这个问题。月读世界没有老人，只有成熟的个体，四十岁以后会统一送去月球上的神树隔离舱，产生能源维持梦境。”

“这样不会太过残忍吗？”

“没有不付出就能索取的回报，前半生享受，后半生还债。很公平不是吗？他们至少度过了幸福的一生。”

“这哪里称得上幸福？”

“三大定律之上有一条最高准则，无限月读必须创造全人类幸福的世界。”斑带着志在必得的笑容，“这是所有选择之中的最优解，还有问题吗，柱间？”

“到底……到底为什么要开始无限月读？”

“因为和平啊。只要人类需要不断向自然索取资源，就逃不开自私贪婪的本质。他们用伪善来掩饰血淋淋的竞争，称之为适者生存；他们用虚伪装裱暴力倾向，美名曰惩恶扬善；他们恪守的法律，也只能体现统治阶级的意志，他们歌颂的美德，衡量标准变化之下完全变成糟粕。”斑脸上的表情有些悲悯，“你能想到的所有可能，我都尝试过，无一例外证明，有且只有无限月读才是最佳解决办法。”

柱间张了张嘴，不知从何说起。

斑调取了资料给他，格式熟悉得像观察报告，“限定月读区域重叠实验，2至200人的规模不等，结果你可以慢慢浏览：凶杀，抢劫，盗窃，家暴，战争……他们拥有了群体，也变成一群乌合之众。为了可笑的归属感，抛弃明辨是非的能力，仅仅为了得到认同。他们用群体荣誉做挡箭牌，不再对自己行为承担责任，变得盲从和偏执。甘愿折断自由的翅膀，叫嚣着要行动，然而受挫后满腔的怒火不知向谁发泄，只好怪罪整个世界，归因都是世界的错。”

“那就给他们一个事事如意的世界，他们不知道无限月读是假的，也就不会知道属于神树的归宿是真的。”

“你不能……”柱间努力压抑内心的失落，“剥夺他们了解真相的权利……”

“他们未必想知道真相，柱间。”斑冷静地反驳，“如果你想拯救他们，你可以采取行动，毕竟你也是他们中的一员。”

斑有什么不一样了，柱间突然意识到。斑对他的纵容，不仅是因为温柔，更多来自悲悯，斑已经不会被他牵动情绪了。

“我必须保证不愿意回应你的人有继续沉入梦境的权利，消除记忆对神经产生的损伤修复起来要求非常精细，所以只能向你开放一千人进行联系。”

（六）

我是从无限月读中醒来的人，我是千手柱间。

我突然出现的声音不是你们的幻象，你们现在的生活才是幻象。

我知道沉浸在梦境中的生活很美妙，日升月落，斗转星移，时空变换都随着自己的心意。你可以拥有数不尽的财富和最出众的相貌，权力和智慧达到顶峰罕见匹敌。我知道你们对于自己取得的成就由衷自豪和满足，因为我曾经也是这样，但我今天必须指出，沉浸在镜花水月的美好中是没有意义，也没有未来的。

当一个人被假相欺骗，从而逃避现实的时候，他会习惯逃避一切遗憾和不如意。

当他只要牺牲自由就能换取物质的时候，他也会毫不犹豫地剪断自己承载希望的翅膀。

我们生而平凡，然而平凡也不是没有可取之处，我们每个人对这个社会的思考和创新，一点一滴向着崭新的明天迈进，就能把充实的昨天甩在身后。

整个社会已经九百多年没有进步了，九百多年没有人推动历史的齿轮向前运转。现实像一潭死水重复了九百多年，变成了我们身上最沉重的枷锁。

人生的意义是什么？这是每个深夜我都会问自己的问题，并不是要得出唯一确定的答案，而是用答案来打破存在的虚无，在自由的选择和行动中创造独一无二的人生。

自由来自于热爱。

当我们全心全意为了心中的情爱和理想，奋不顾身踏上追求的道路一往无前，任何非难和指责都不会成为阻碍，我们也不会害怕得不到其他人认同。

幸福不是只有快乐，也需要悲伤作为调和。咖啡虽苦，也让方糖融化的瞬间能产生不可思议的美好。

宇宙的熵永远在增加，不是我们捂住耳朵闭上眼睛就不存在，当一个系统没有外力影响的孤立，只会趋向混乱和消亡。

没有人注定是孤独的，心与心之间的隔阂才是孤独的根源，我不愿看到你们仍然把自己封闭下去，在睡眠中长长久久得过完一生。

我请求你们把右手放在心口处，听着心跳声回答我，鲜活的，真实的，有力的，在血肉间生生不息的配合与互助，难道不是与生俱来的吗？

人之所以成为人，是因为我们永远热爱生活，拥有战胜未知的勇气。

我请求你们回应我……

我请求你们支持我……

我请求你们协助我……

柱间一遍一遍地在通讯频道呼喊，屏幕上密密麻麻的红色光点在跳跃着闪烁，最终有12个显示404。

404表示个体与所在的限定月读断开了链接，他们要从梦境里走出来了。

泉奈脚步轻快地进入监控室，劝在屏幕前发呆的哥哥按时吃饭。 

“哥哥在想什么呢？” 

“只是突然想起一句话罢了。” 

——要是我们两人一同在雨声里做梦，那境界是如何不同，或者一同在雨声里失眠，那也是何等有味。 

不管柱间相不相信，这句仅仅是巧合。梦里的时间是近乎无限的，大部分人认知能力太弱，让他们清醒的活着，也只是在庸碌人生中痛苦成长徒增烦恼而已。 

“第999号失败了？”脑后扎着小辫子的黑发少年凑近看了一眼，屏幕上蓝色的光点明明灭灭，亮起的间隔越来越长，显然在不久后，最精细的检测仪也无法检测样品的生命体征。“还是没熬过对无限月读的戒断反应？” 

“是啊，还是失败了。团队发生暴动，在登上月球的前一天他被人杀死了。”斑几乎不可察觉地叹了口气，“准备新的细胞培养实验吧。” 

在无限月读里生活的时间越久，需要适应现实世界的代价就越大，柱间总是能在安全时间内察觉限定月读的问题所在，不知是幸福还是不幸。柱间，是你太心急了。 

人类的思想或许可以通过数据保存达到不朽，但是终究逃不脱诞生自肉体的樊笼。无限月读唯一的缺点，就是在超过安全时间的数值后，没有一例个体可以重新适应现实生活。 他们对于完美的追求越来越苛刻，会渐渐做着同一种梦……

“知道了。”泉奈边说边推着斑往外走，“我会做好回收工作，抹去愿意重回月读世界的人类记忆。只是哥哥，你干嘛非要一次又一次复活千手柱间呢？他都死了九百多年了。” 

“他能让我保持清醒，毕竟生活太无聊了。”斑摸摸泉奈的发顶，翘起的碎发还是熟悉的手感，“我需要柱间。” 

理想主义者是不可救药的，如果他被扔出了他的天堂，他会再制造出一个理想的地狱。*与世界为敌把人类推向地狱的选择，斑在很久之前已经做过了。 

——我要离开村子，我找到了另一条路。正因为我们坦诚相待，我才看清了一切。说是帮助，其实也不过是暗斗罢了。 

——这不可能，我不会让这样的事发生的！ 

——这全取决于如何理解事实，柱间。委屈求全的那一套还是算了吧。把这世间视作一场助兴节目，反倒为稳妥些。 

——你听到我说的话了吗，斑？ 

——和我势均力敌的人只有你，在走上通往真正梦想的道路为止，我会享受和你的斗争…… 

在宇智波的神社，柱间明知离开木叶村的自己是和平的最大隐患，还是放他离开了。那么他也没有理由…… 

“泉奈也能的！”泉奈扯着他的袖子撒娇，打断了斑的回忆。

“嗯，泉奈也能的。”斑移开了视线，假装那行红色的字符从未存在过——服务器1号，“修复一下35号bug，改变学校里主干道的朝向。”

“这次重新投入个体应该需要三个月，”泉奈撇撇嘴，“柱间细胞的活性在一次又一次分裂后还是变差了，他也不是能无限次分裂的。”

“我知道，等到实验进行不下去就把样品封存起来吧。”

从木遁能力在基因复制中丢失的那一天起，斑就预料过这个结果，“那时候就把样品标记为‘绝’吧。”

“表示实验结束吗？”泉奈有点兴奋。

“嗯，是终结的意思。”

斑的时间概念已经相当模糊，几年时间也不过弹指一挥，不过从现在起等的三个月，还是有了漫长的感觉。

第1000号柱间将会如期来到他的世界。

泉奈的优先级高于扉间，毕竟斑只需要一台服务器。他只是不想剩下的运算单位随机命名一串乱码，就随便柱间想叫什么了。那是第二次实验，还是第三次？太遥远的事记不清就不费力去记了。

这本就是斑的限定月读。

也许“柱间”已经猜到了，才会义无反顾的离开。

斑只是在监管过程中无聊，不想短暂抽身离开再返回，还要取消最高权限重启南贺大学。

没有人会感谢你，柱间，也没有人会需要你。

只有宇智波斑，需要时不时提醒自己这是柱间未完成的国度而已。

他们的梦想本质上是等效的，就像体外繁殖新个体的实验原本停滞，在添加木遁细胞提取液后居然能继续进行。

无限月读世界的六百万人，都携带着你的基因片段。

人类啊，本来就是一群畏惧苦难贪图享受的生物，你也不能改变他们。只凭一时头脑发热就敢妄下决定，却用后悔来逃避承担结果。

（七）

木叶999年12月31日，南贺大学的周边广场上，各个年级的学生与四方而来拥挤的人潮占据了音乐喷水池边层次错落的楼梯，三三两两凑在一起，仰望着天空纷繁璀璨的烟花，齐声倒计时：

“十！九！八！七！……三！二！一！”

噼噼啪啪的爆裂声接二连三响起，在暗沉天幕上炸开色彩斑斓的花朵，柱间不得已扯开嗓子大喊：

“斑！！！我！！想！！对！！你！！说！……”柱间尽力嘶吼，然而尾音还是沸沸扬扬的全部掩盖。

“嗯，我也爱你。”斑知道他会说什么，他们距离那么近，任何细微的口型变化都看得清清楚楚。即使是假话，重复一千次也会相信，何况当做真话听也没什么。第一千零一次，他还是会忍不住答应。

柱间撑开一把伞，把两个人笼罩在阴影之下，避开被冷风吹溅过来的水珠。“斑，我们以后每年，我们都能在一起吗？”

“好啊。”斑笑得眉眼弯弯，那是柱间从来都没有看见过的笑容，轻松又畅快。

我们还会有无数次跨年，想怎么过就怎么过。

一年又一年，我们有那么多的时间。

生命里所有的时间。

“我想以后一直一直和斑在一起！”

“我也是，柱间。”

两只手在人群中紧紧相扣，漫天华彩映衬下斑闭着眼主动亲吻过来。

柱间瞪大了眼睛，唇上的触感轻的像水雾里的一场梦。

千禧年的钟声还在他们耳边回响，新的一年已经到来。

——END——

*理想主义者这句话是尼采说的，理想主义者真的是除了杀身证道没有别的选择了。

**Author's Note:**

> 名字来源于漫威的彩虹桥，意为“摇晃的天国道路”。  
> 感谢《伪人算法》和《狄拉克海上的涟漪》  
> 希望我CP天长地久。


End file.
